The present invention relates to a ski boot as described in the first part of claim one.
It is possible that although many of the shortcomings in ski boot designs have been partially resolved by advances in the prior art, it has so far not been possible despite in many years of work by both the ski boot industry and the present inventor since 1964 to make a functional ski boot design.